Various electronic devices are developed to improve human life. But, there are still many technical problems need to be solve to provide more convenient user experience and various associated applications. For example, in today's network environment, if a user wants to make two devices to be connected, the users usually need to spend a lot of time on complicated configuration. When the two devices are in different sub-networks, such configuration would be even more complicated. Therefore, it is beneficial to simplify network connection establishment as well as connection efficiency.